criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
With Flying Colours
With Flying Colours is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the third case in The Syndicate and the third case overall. It takes place as the third case in the Willow Grove district of Easthaven. Plot Upon hearing the news that Willow Grove was set to be ravaged by another flood from Chief Henderson, Grayson and the player hurried to the local high school where evacuation efforts were taking place. They quickly headed to the assembly hall, only to find comic book shop owner Trev Cobain dead, strangled by his own ascot. Daphne first autopsied the body and discovered that the killer was right-handed, before the pair suspected newspaper agent Teddy Montoya, activist Aimee Wakefield, and teacher Natalie Redwing. They then heard from Velma that there had been a break-in at Trev's art studio. The pair soon raced to the art studio and found pop artist Patricia Greenhill taking paintings. When asked why she was doing it, Patricia confessed that Trev had been stealing her paintings and selling them to make a profit. They then searched the studio and suspected shop assistant Brendan Carlisle. William also reported that the killer had seen The Birds. As Grayson and the player recapped, they heard Matthew fighting with Natalie. They soon broke up the fight and discovered that Natalie was Matthew's ex-girlfriend. Eventually, they charged Brendan for the murder. Brendan soon confessed after Grayson put the pressure on him, insisting that he had to kill Trev for destroying his family. Brendan told the pair that his father was a successful casino owner in Arcadia Strip and that he and his family lived a life of luxury. Brendan then told the pair that his father was accused of murder and faced prison, telling them that Trev was the key witness. An infuriated Brendan blamed Trev for his father's imprisonment and downfall, putting together a plan to gain Trev's trust by working for him. When the evacuation efforts started, Brendan saw his chance and strangled Trev to death, dumping him in the hall for all to see. In court, Judge Watson saw fit to give Brendan a thirty year imprisonment for the premeditated murder. Back in the precinct, Raymond told the team that the flood had arrived and had hit the prison, causing an inmate to escape. He then told the team to get back on track and help lessen the flood's impact. Grayson and the player, accompanied by Mildred, first spoke to crisis worker Jesse Jameson about how they could help. A panicked Jesse confessed that he had lost the sandbags he needed to use in the school and asked the trio to find them for him. They soon headed to the art studio where Jesse had last seen them, only to find them damaged. The sandbags were quickly sent to Barbara for repair. Eventually, they returned them to a delighted Jesse who thanked them for their work before rushing off. Meanwhile, William told Nancy and the player that he had been searching through Elvin's possessions when he discovered some telegrams discussing the heist. William then reluctantly informed them that the flood water had knocked him over and that they needed to find the telegrams before they were washed away. Nancy and the player quickly raced to find them, eventually finding the box where the telegrams were stored empty. After discovering evidence that Patricia had been in contact with the telegrams, they spoke to her again, who confessed that she mistook them for letters and put them in a lost property box in the assembly hall. They then raced there and found the telegrams, revealing Teddy's connections to the heist. Upon confrontation, Teddy denied all accusations before leaving. While discussing the events in the precinct, Raymond told the team to brace for the flood. Suddenly, a panicked Daphne entered the room, insisting that Margot Valentine hadn't checked into the evacuation centre. Then, Daphne ran out into the city to find Margot before the flood hurt her. Summary Victim *'Trev Cobain' (found strangled in the school assembly hall) Murder Weapon *'Ascot' Killer *'Brendan Carlisle' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect owns a cat. *The suspect has watched The Birds. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue paisley. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect owns a cat. *The suspect has watched The Birds. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect has watched The Birds. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue paisley. *The suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect owns a cat. *The suspect has watched The Birds. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect owns a cat. *The suspect has watched The Birds. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue paisley. *The suspect has scratches. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer owns a cat. *The killer has watched The Birds. *The killer wears blue paisley. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Assembly Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ascot, Burgundy Cap) *Examine Burgundy Cap. (Result: T MONTOYA; New Suspect: Teddy Montoya) *Question Teddy on the murder in the school. (New Crime Scene: School Entrance) *Investigate School Entrance. (Clues: Faded Sign, Purse) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Protest Sign) *Examine Protest Sign. (Result: Marks Identified; New Suspect: Aimee Wakefield) *Interrogate Aimee on her protest message. *Examine Purse. (Result: Hair Clip) *Analyze Hair Clip. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Natalie Redwing) *Ask Natalie if she knew the victim. *Examine Ascot. (Result: Fur) *Analyze Fur. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a cat) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Confront Patricia about stealing from the art studio. (Attribute: Patricia owns a cat and is right-handed; New Crime Scene: Art Studio) *Investigate Art Studio. (Clues: Old Photo, Trash Can) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Shop Opening Photo Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Brendan Carlisle) *Interrogate Brendan on his boss' death. (Attribute: Brendan owns a cat) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Camcorder) *Analyze Camcorder. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched The Birds; New Crime Scene: Benches) *Investigate Benches. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Newspaper) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Smashed Necklace) *Confront Aimee over smashing the victim's necklace. (Attribute: Aimee owns a cat, is right-handed, and has watched The Birds) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Old Article) *Question Teddy over his fight with the victim. (Attribute: Teddy owns a cat, is right-handed, and has watched The Birds) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See why Natalie was fighting with Matthew. (Attribute: Natalie is right-handed and has watched The Birds; New Crime Scene: Easel) *Investigate Easel. (Clues: Art Supplies, Snapped Wood) *Examine Art Supplies. (Result: Worn Picture) *Speak to Brendan about his past in Arcadia Strip. (Attribute: Brendan is right-handed and has watched The Birds) *Examine Snapped Wood. (Result: Palette Painting) *Examine Painting. (Result: Creepy Painting) *Confront Patricia over wishing death on the victim. (Attribute: Patricia has watched The Birds) *Investigate Stage. (Clues: Briefcase, Torn Fabric) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Victim's Glasses) *Analyze Victim's Glasses. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue paisley) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Cat Collar) *Analyze Cat Collar. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Washed Away (3/5). (No stars) Washed Away (3/5) *See how you can help Jesse. (Reward: Crisis Suits) *Investigate Art Studio. (Clue: Leather Trunk) *Examine Leather Trunk. (Result: Damaged Sandbags) *Analyze Damaged Sandbags. (05:00:00) *Return the sandbags to Jesse. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate School Entrance. (Clue: Box) *Examine Box. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (05:00:00) *Speak to Patricia about what she did with the telegrams. *Investigate Assembly Hall. (Clue: Lost Property Box) *Examine Lost Property Box. (Result: Telegrams) *Examine Telegrams. (Result: Heist Plans) *Analyze Heist Plans. (07:00:00) *Confront Teddy over his connections to the heist. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Daphne why she is panicked. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Willow Grove